Totally Spies Episode 160 Evil Mommy Issues Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Girls sees that Mandy had a Flower made after her. Jerry send the Spies and Victor to Texas to investigate the knock out of every military soldier. They soon discover that Victor's mom Violet had escape from WOOHP Island and made the Mandy Flowers to destroyed everything and get her revenge on the spies. In the subplot Mrs.Lewis takes care of Victor for the entire day.


Totally Spies Episode 160 Evil Mommy Issues Much

EXT. Beverly Hills Docks evening

At the docks, bubbling came out from the water. Suddenly a giant bud came out from the water. The Bud bloomed and Violet Vanderfleet came out from the bud.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's so good to be free from WOOHP Island

CUT TO

EXT. Beverly Hills movie Theater evening

The Spies and Victor exited the movie theater and walk down the street.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now that was a great Star Scott movie.

CLOVER

Too bad it was made in the 80s.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey come one it's an original film.

ALEX

This there another Star Scott movie.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes 7 of them do you want to watch them.

SAM

Not tonight it's nearly past your bed time.

On the roof top of the theater Violet Vanderfleet was looking down onto the Spies and Victor from the rooftop. Violet took out a locket and opened it reveling a picture of her and Victor as a baby.

VIOLET VANDFLEET

I hope you enjoyed your time with the Spies Victor because mommy has arrived. Hahahahahaha.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS of BEVERLY HILLS the next day.

The next day the Spies are walking in the streets holding some shopping bags. Mandy and Trent came out from a flower shop.

MANDY

Do you believe that flower lady made me a new type a flower after me?

THE SPIES

What.

CLOVER

Wait, who made those flowers?

MANDY

This mystery lady who called me the other night who wanted to make a flower after me and I said yes. The flower is called the Mandymartix and it's going to make my popularity sky rocket, right Trent.

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy.

Mandy and Trent walk away. The Spies press their faces up against the flower shop window.

ALEX

This can't be happening.

SAM

A flower named after Mandy.

CLOVER

That is such a bad idea.

The Spies all started to laugh. Suddenly Mrs. Lewis and Victor Vanderfleet came by with Victor's new hair cut.

MRS. LEWIS

Why Hello Girls.

THE SPIES

Mrs. L

The Spies hugged Mrs. Lewis.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Girls.

ALEX

Hey Victor nice haircut.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks.

SAM

What brings you two here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We were returning from my Kung Fu class.

CLOVER

You take Kung Fu classes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally, it helps me to control my plant manipulation powers.

You have to see this young led he is great at the garden.

ALEX

Speaking of which, did you see you mom this week.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah I shore did.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP ISLAND PRISON DAYTIME 3 DAYS AGO FLASHBACK

In the WOOHP Island Prison Victor Vanderfleet came up to his mother's prison cell with Jerry behind him. Jerry opened the cell door. Violet Vanderfleet came out from her prison cell.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Mom, it's me Victor.

Violet Vanderfleet smiles and hugged Victor really tight.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh how I miss you my sweet little boy.

VICTOR VANDERFLLET

Mom you're squeezing me and you're embarrassing me in front of Jerry and the other inmates.

All of the prison inmates all laugh at Victor.

PRISON INMATE (O.S)

What a Mama's boy.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But all and all it was a great visit.

Suddenly the Spies, Victor and Mrs. Lewis got WOOHPED.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE

The Spies, Victor and Mrs. Lewis landed onto the coach in Jerry's office.

JERRY

Hello Spies and Victor, mother how's your day with Victor is.

He is such a sweet heart.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That is what my mom used to say. So Jerry what do you have for a mission for use today?

JERRY

Simple really, military bases across the world have fallen soldiers but they're not fallen in the line of duty.

ALEX

Are the knocked out by some sort of gas?

JERRY

No, but they are all doing fine in the hospitals.

Well that is a relief.

Suddenly BEEPING on the computer came on.

JERRY

Oh No, more fallen soldiers, you must go to Texas right now.

The Spies and Victor TRANSFORM into their spy suits.

JERRY

Now you need these gadgets, you'll have 3 laser lipsticks, the Plouffy Pendants, the Transforming Chainsaw Purse, the Oder Sucking Perfume Bottle at perfume bottle that suck up order and gases, the Getaway Smoke Bombs and for you Victor the WOOHP Magic Eraser.

Jerry gave the Spies and Victor their gadgets.

I'll be at your Penthouse after your mission.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies and Victor down the chute.

CUT TO

EXT. DESERTS OF TEXAS DAYTIME LATER

The Spies and Victor drive through the desert in a WOOHP jeep. Sam and Alex are in the front with Alex driving and Clover and Victor are sitting in the back.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow, I can't believe we are in the desert look at all of these cactuses or cacti.

CLOVER

Do we really need to know that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh course, my mom told me a lot about plants and plant life, you know that plants are part of a kingdom called the Plantae Kingdom, there are over 300-315 thousand species of plants around the world, green plants such as trees provide most of the world's oxygen and also the study of plants is called.

SAM

OK we get it Victor you learn a lot of plant facts from your mother.

CUT TO

EXT. TEXAS MILITARY BASE FRONT GATE DAYTIME

At the military base 2 guards are guarding the front gate. The Spies and Victor poke their heads over the fence.

ALEX

Now, how are we going to get past the guards?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't need to just use plantportation.

CUT TO

EXT. TEXAS MILITARY BASE BUILDING

The Spies and Victor POP out from a dandelion.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You see no one notice.

Victor uses his WOOHP magic eraser to create a hole in the wall.

CUT TO

INT. TEXAS MILITARY BASE BUILDING

The Spies and Victor enter into the building. They walk into the room where the soldiers sleep.

SAM

Looks like all of the soldiers are all out for a run that means it's a good time to look for some clues.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Could I use the seed that my mom gave me it before I leave WOOHP Island?

CLOVER

OK Victor, but it butter not be a monster plant.

Victor took the seed and place it onto the floor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers on the seed making it GLOW GREEN and SPROUTED into REX a baby t-rex with a flytrap for a head, 2 button shape eyes, hyper active, playful and acts like a puppy. Rex BARKED making the spies scream.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Rex.

ALEX

Who is Rex, that dinosaur plant thing of yours?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah, my mom and dad made it for me.

SAM

We didn't knew you have a dad.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My mom never tells me about my dad, she is waiting until I am older. But on the bright side they made Rex for me and he is now part of the team.

CLOVER

You're telling us that this ugly, drooling, hybrid lizard, is going to be part of our team, oh yes he is.

ALEX

How are we going to take care of him?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My mom gave me some instructions on how to take care of him.

Victor took out the letter from his mom from his pocket.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(reading the letter)

Dear Victor, I know that you are hanging around with the spies a lot lately and I want them to help you to take care of Rex, please let them know that Rex likes to be played with, make shore to give him plenty of water to drink, let him play outside, feed him garbage and meat and put a sweater on him when it get's cold, love Mom.

CLOVER

Well at least your mom said she loves you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now, Rex Sniff out a clue for us.

Rex started to sniff onto the floor. Rex walk down the room. Rex turn a corner and pointed at something.

ALEX

I think he found something?

Rex picked up a dead Mandy Matrix flower from under the bed.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's a flower.

CLOVER

That looks like the Mandy Matrix, but why is it doing here?

Suddenly the Mandy Matrix Flower WRAPS around Rex's mouth. Rex tried to get rid of the floor off from his mouth.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no Rex, help me get this flower off from him.

Suddenly more Mandy Matrix Flowers came out from the ground and came towards the spies and Victor.

SAM

We've got another problem on our hands, more of them are coming in.

The Mandy Matrix Flowers leap onto Clover's face.

CLOVER

Ahhh get them off me.

Clover pulled them off from her face. Suddenly they spray poison gas at her. She uses the Oder Sucking Perfume bottle to trap the poison gas. The Mandy Matrix Flowers wrap around Sam's legs. She broke free from the flowers.

Alex dodges poison acid from 5 of them. She pushes a bunk bed on top of them squishing them.

Suddenly more of them came into the building.

CLOVER

Oh great more of Mandy's flowers are pouring in.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't worry I got this covered.

Victor Vanderfleet made his hands into dragon claw form. Victor uses his plant powers to RAISE the flowers into the air and push them out from the window. Victor throws a kick at a Mandy Matrix flower from behind him. Alex rip the Mandy Matrix Flower off from Rex. Rex licked Alex.

ALEX

Oh you're welcome.

Victor uses his plant powers to push the Mandy Matrix Flower against the wall.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry said that the WOOHP Magic Eraser can work on anything, I bet it'll work on flowers.

Victor uses the eraser to make the Mandy Matrix Flower be erased. Victor leaps over backwards and uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate a Mandy Matrix Flower in the air and throws it at 5 more, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Suddenly 3 large ones came up behind the spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Look out behind you.

The 3 large flowers breathe poison gas onto the spies. The Spies dodges the gas.

SAM

Plouffy Pendants quick.

The Spies put on their Plouffy pendants over their faces blocking the poison gas. The throw kicks at the large Mandy Matrix Flowers knocking them to the floor. Victor levitate the 3 large Mandy Matrix Flowers into the air and push them out right through the ceiling.

ALEX

Well that is that.

SAM

Who, or what brought Mandy Matrix Flowers to this military base.

CLOVER

I know, if Mandy wants to be famous she should go on a reality show not use some nasty weed.

VICTOR VANDEERFLEET

Apparently flowers aren't consider to be called weeds, the can be known as just a flower or they can be known as Angiosperma or Magnoliophyta.

ALEX

Did you learn that from your mom?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes

Suddenly the General and the soldiers came back into the building.

THE GENERAL

Hey who are and what did you done here?

SAM

We're the cleaning crew, and we are just going to go on break.

The Spies, Victor and Rex ran out from the room

CUT TO

EXT. MILITARY BASE DAYTIME

The Spies and Victor and Rex came out from the military base building. Soldiers started to surround them. Sam took out the Get Away Smoke Bomb from her backpack.

SAM

Get away Smoke Bomb do your thing.

Sam throws the Get Away Smoke Bomb onto the ground causing smoke to be released. As the smoke cleared the Spies, Victor and Rex are gone.

CUT TO

EXT. DESERT OF TEXAS.

The Spies, Victor and Rex are at the WOOHP Jeep. Victor throws a tennis ball into the distant and Rex ran after it.

ALEX

That was a close one.

CLOVER

I know good thing I got this.

Clover took out the order sucking perfume bottle out form her pocket with the poison gas in it.

SAM

Good thinking Clover, we should give that to Jerry to annualize.

ALEX

Victor could we ask you something, when you're with your mom, does she make a lot of crazy plants?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not that I am formulae with, but while I was with my mom.

DISSOLVE to

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S LABORATORY FLASHBACK

Victor was with his mother learning how to make seeds.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She makes a lot of new plants for everyday usage.

Violet pours some plant food into the machine. Victor pulls a leaver causing seeds to poor out from the machine. Violet Vanderfleet pick up one of the seed. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to SPROUT the seed into a flower.

Victor pulls the leaver again making more seeds to poor out from it. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to SPROUT all of the different types of flowers. Victor pulls the leaver again making more seeds to poor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Alright Victor that is enough.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But mom I really wanted to make more seeds.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now, now please these seeds are quite enough.

Violet kisses Victor on the check.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not that can think of that she makes evil things.

CLOVER

Now she does because she is now crazy no a fence.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

None taken.

Rex came back with the tennis ball and drop it onto the ground.

SAM

Well, let's go back to the penthouse, we will recover from there.

The Spies, Victor and Rex go into the jeep and drive off. Violet Vanderfleet came out from behind of a cactus.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Penthouse ahh.

CUT TO

INT. HALLS OF MALI U EVENING.

In the halls of Mali U all of the students are buying Mandy's Flowers.

TRENT

Now, now everyone there are plenty of Mandy Matrixes to get, just for in a line.

The Spies and Victor sees the crowd of people lining up to buy Mandy's flowers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Look at all of those people buying Mandy's flowers.

CLOVER

Do you think that they are the same flowers that attacked us earlier?

SAM

One way to find out.

The Spies and Victor came up to the counter. Trent stop the Spies.

ALEX

Hey Trent what gives?

TRENT

Mandy doesn't want you to buy her flowers because you're losers.

CLOVER

That is totally mean.

MANDY

Beat it losers and take you short friend with you.

Rex GROWLED at Mandy. Victor picked him up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Rex no, letter

CUT TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE EVENING

The Spies and Victor and Rex came into the penthouse where Mrs. Lewis was inside drinking some tea.

Hello girls and Victor who is that plant lizard thing?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is my pet lizard Rex, my mom made him for me.

Well I hope he is house trained.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well he is part plant so he releases gas instead of doing his business.

CLOVER

That can explain the bad smell.

Girls I bought some flowers today from Mandy to Brighten up the room.

ALEX

Thank you Mrs.L

SAM

I hope they don't kill us.

Now Victor you have some homework to do you could do that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright, but could I watch Star Scout first?

Alright but only a little bit.

Victor turned on the TV.

On the Star Scouts show, the star Scouts are studying new alien plants.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Alright Scouts it's time to get your Flower Power badges, now be careful with these plants we don't know what they have in store.

Kyle touches a plant next to him. The plant spray out gas over the Star Scouts.

LINDESY

I feel sleepy somehow.

GLEN

It's the flowers don't breath in the gas.

The Star Scouts all been knocked out and fall to the ground.

In the Spies penthouse, the flowers on the table spray out gas. The Spies, Victor and Mrs. Lewis started to feel dizzy.

ALEX

Ah what is going on?

SAM

It's the flowers they poor out some knock out gas.

Quick get rid of them.

CLOVER

Right, after a little nap.

The Spies, Victor and Mrs. Lewis all been knocked out by the gas and they fall to the floor. Violet Vanderfleet came into the penthouse. She knees to the floor and kissed Victor on the forehead.

FADE TO

INT. MANDY MATRIX GREEN HOUSE NIGHT TIME MOMENTS LATER

In the Green House the Spies, Victor and Mrs. Lewis wake up and see that they are in flower buds.

ALEX

Where are we and why are we in some giant buds?

SAM

We're in some type of green house.

And I want to know is who put us here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no.

CLOVER

What is it Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She wouldn't … my mom put us here.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

This is right my little flower.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Looks like you visiting me worked out after all.

SAM

What do you mean visit.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh yes the visit three days ago.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. WOOHP ISLAND PRISON VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S CELL DAYTIME 3 DAYS AGO FLASHBACK

Violet hugged Victor. She took out some seeds from Victor's back pocket. Victor left her cell. Violet reveled the seeds in her hands.

RETURN TO SCENE

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Little boys always leave some stuff in their pockets to let his evil mother escape. And now that I am free, it's time to exact my revenge.

The Mandy Matrix Flowers grow into monsters.

SAM

Now I know where we are, we're in the Mandy Matrix Green house.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That's right and you know why I pick Mandy, because we have the same thing we hate is you spies.

Now please Ms. Vanderfleet as a mother also, I know this is a very bad thing to do and you must stop this right now.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh please, by the way Rex is on my side too.

ALEX

What do you mean by that?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh you didn't know that Rex can grow into a real T-Rex with a simple blow of this special whistle that I made.

Violet blows the whistle. Rex came out from the shadows and grow up to be the same size as a normal t-rex. Rex roar. Violet climbed onto Rex.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Come my pretties it's time to get our revenge (to Victor) Oh by the way Victor cute haircut.

Violet and her giant plants and Rex Crash through the walls of the Green house. Victor started to cry. The Spies use their laser lipsticks to break free from the buds and transform into their spy uniforms. Sam uses her laser lipstick to free Mrs. Lewis. Alex uses her laser lipstick to break free Victor. Alex hugged Victor pressing his face into her breast.

ALEX

Oh Victor please don't cry, sometimes evil moms are nice to their kids.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's not that, while I was visiting my mom in jail she promise me to get rehabilitated but she made a lie about it.

Now, Now Victor please come down. I know one way to snap your mother out from his evil phase of hers. And that is you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well I'll do my best.

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged. Sam answers her compowered.

JERRY

Girls Beverly Hills is under attack by Violet Vanderfleet and her evil plants.

SAM

We're on our way. Victor are up for it.

Victor transform into his spy uniform.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Count on it.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME

The Spies, Victor and Mrs. Lewis came into the streets of Beverly Hills people started to ran away from the plant monsters. The Plant monsters fires acid from their mouths and hitting some parked cars and buildings. Some of the Plant monsters fired thrones onto moving cars, and Rex fallowed a bus and picked it up with his teeth. The People in the bus came out from the bus. Rex throws the bus into a building and causing it to explode on impact.

SAM

Alright Victor find your mom while we take down these monster plants.

The Spies put on their Plouffy pendants over their mouths and activated their Transforming Chainsaw Purse.

Look out.

The Spies, Victor and Mrs. Lewis dodge acid fire. The Spies uses their chainsaws to cut down some plant monsters down and Victor and Mrs. Lewis ran across the street. Suddenly Mrs. Lewis was grabbed and lifted up by a Plant Monster.

VCITOR VANDERFLEET

Mrs. L.

Go find your mom.

Victor Vanderfleet ran down the street. Alex cut down the plant monster freeing Mrs. Lewis. Sam and Clover cut down 3 more plant monsters while Victor was running down the street looking for his mother.

Victor sees his mother on top of a 3 story building. Suddenly 3 Plant monsters pop out in front of him. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to life up the plant monsters into the air.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Rex catch.

Victor throws the plant monsters right at Rex and Rex caught the 3 plant monsters. Victor fired his bungee belt onto the top of the building and climb all the way up to the top of the building.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom please stop this now.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh please you're the one who freed me from WOOHP Island so you should watch this mayhem with your loving mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What, I mean this isn't you, I know that you were once a loving mother who cared about others, but now this, this is now you at all.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh please just watch the sufferings of your friends with your mother.

Victor Vanderfleet look down from the top of the building. Sam cut down 3 more plant monsters with her chainsaw. Suddenly 2 plant monsters covered her up with poison gas causing her Plouffy pendent to melt off from her face. She started to cough and gotten hit by 4 big thrones pinning her to the wall. 1 Plant monster ram right at her crashing Sam through the wall.

Alex dodges 3 acid spit attacks and cuts down a plant monster with her chainsaw. Suddenly acid came down on top of Alex causing some of her spy uniform to melt off from the acid. She then gotten hit by another plant monster through a window display.

Clover cut down 4 more plant monsters knocking them to the ground. Suddenly she was attacked by a lot of thrones causing parts of her spy uniform to rip and knocking her to the ground.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You see Victor for you freeing me, I get to spread chaos around Beverly Hills lust making your spy friends to fight them off so when they are defeated I shall kill every man on Earth, expect you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't even know you anymore.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Wait what.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Where was the mother that I uses to know while I was 5 years old, she baked me cookies tuck me in every night and say I love you. Now she is getting her revenge on every man on Earth because they didn't do anything all because 1 man dumped you and another man too and he is your son.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor what are saying?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am saying is that if you want a world with no men I would like to be a part of it.

Victor leaned on the ledge of the building. Victor fall off from the ledge and into the mouth of a plant monster.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

No! What mother I had become.

Violet throws a bomb onto the ground causing gas to spread making all of the plant monsters fall to the ground. The Spies got off from the ground with rip parts of their spy uniforms and blood coming out from their bodies. Violet blows her whistle making Rex Shrink down to his normal size. Rex came up to Clover and licked her face.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Please help me save my baby.

ALEX

Never hear a baddy say that.

Sam uses her laser lipstick to cut free Victor from the plant monster. Victor came out from the plant monster's body. Violet hugged Victor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh I am sorry Victor, I am so sorry, I was a good mother before and now look at me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I forgive you mom, but could we stop squeezing me you're embracing me in front of my spy friends.

Suddenly Jerry and the others WOOHP agents came.

ALEX

Now that is embracing.

Reminds me when Jerry came home from summer camp.

JERRY

Oh mother you didn't squeeze me that hard.

SAM

Now Violet us the whole truth, why do you hate men so much?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Never

CLOVER

Tell the whole truth or you'll never see your son again.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Fine. For years I was focus on my work. And when Victor came along and now I have to find a step father for him, but one night a man who I was madly in love dumped me for another woman. So somewhere deep in my heart broke and made me turn evil. So then on I vow revenge on every man who ever dumped a woman.

CLOVER

Whoa Whoa, hold up here, it seems like you had never been in a relationship in your life.

SAM

But Violet that happens to everyone in the world.

ALEX

Sometimes the girl dumps the boy.

Now you are a criminal.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I know, but I don't know what do you now for my son.

The Spies, Victor and Mrs. Lewis look at Jerry.

JERRY

Well there is that WOOHP Baddy rehabilitation center in Hawaii you can go there to be rehabilitated and return to society as a good woman.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Will you be alright being rehabilitated mom?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes I will.

Violet give Victor the whistle for Rex. Rex licked Violet's face.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(to the spies)

Please take care of my little flower and watch out for him, or else if you don't I'll have Rex swallow you all whole, ok good.

Violet Vanderfleet go into the WOOHP Van. The WOOHP Van drove off.

ALEX

She doesn't really mean it right?

JERRY

What the worse that can happen?

Suddenly Rex bite Jerry on the butt.

JERRY

OUCH!

I am not kissing that.

CUT TO

INT. MALI U CAMPUS HALLWAYS EVENING

In the hallways of the Mali U Campus Mandy was wearing a purple dress.

MANDY

I can't believe that lady discontinue my flower.

TRENT

Well it is not very popular like the doll line you had before.

MANDY

Don't care now I am making a clothing line so that people can wear what I make.

Suddenly Rex came up to Mandy and sniffed her leg.

MANDY

Hey get this thing away from me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry Miss, looks like my lizard doesn't have a mind of his own yet.

MANDY

Get your lizard away from me or else.

Suddenly Rex ripped off Mandy's dress and eats it reveling Mandy's bra and panties.

MANDY

AHHH! How dare you, you let your lizard ate my dress.

CLOVER

Hey he doesn't eat our cloths.

Mandy covered her body.

MANDY

Trent get my robe quick.

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy.

The Spies and Victor Laugh and walk away from Mandy.

The End


End file.
